Heard But Not Seen
by Kitty mama
Summary: Fred always felt like people would never see him for just himself until one day a small green eyed boy walks into his life and sees him and not
1. Seeing Fred

Fred Weasley was sitting in his and his twin brothers room, staring out in the yard and brooding.

"Quit doing that, Freddie. Your gonna give yourself wrinkles." George, his twin said.

"I can't help it. Everyone has someone for them. You have Lee, Charlie has Andy, Bill has Flaur, hell even Percy has Oliver. I have no one. No one can even tell me from you. Lee still gets us confused. As does our parents. I just… I just want someone to see me." Fred whispered.

"You will someday, Freddie. Come on, Mum said that we get to meet Harry today." Fred smiled.

"Do you think we should warn him about Ginny?"

"Naw, let the poor guy figure it out himself. Then Ginny can't scream at us for ruining her precious Harry."

"Ok." They both went down just in time to see a small black haired boy getting smothered by their sister. They stood by the door as the poor boy tried to get away. When he finally did they got their first look at the small boy and Fred's heart skipped a few beats. He was beautiful. Small and delicate looking with smooth, pale porcelain skin. Bright green eyes that seemed to see into his soul.

"Hi Harry. I'm George and this is my twin brother Fred." George introduced. Harry smiled and held out a small hand to each of them. Ron soon came and took Harry away to talk. Later that day the twins were working with some of their more volatile potion ingredients. They had decided to work outside and had just put the last ingredient in when the potion started to bubble and boil. The twins didn't have enough time to get away and when the cauldron exploded they were covered in sharp pieces as well as goopy slimy potion. They had just enough time to hear a scream before blacking out.

Fred wok up to a soft humming sound and gentle hands running over his body taking away the pain.

"I see you are awake, Fred." A soft voice said. Fred opened his eyes to see the bright green eyes that had captivated him earlier, staring down at him.

"How… how did you know?"

"How did I know that you were Fred and not George? It wasn't that hard. I've heard all about the Weasley twins. I can see how people would get you mixed up. You two look so much alike. Very few differences, so very few in fact that I'm sure no one else notices."

"How? No one has ever told us apart before. Not even mum can." Harry laughed softly.

"I'm not Molly now am I? George is smaller, just slightly. You are border, built to protect while George is built to be protected. Your eyes are softer then his." Harry said softly while gently stroking his hair. "You are the softer spoken and the brains behind things while he gets things and does the manual labor." Fred could only look on in astonishment as this small, delicate boy told him everything that only he and George knew.

"How can you tell all this? Only George and I know all this." Fred said in surprise.

"I see what others don't. I see you." Harry said softly then got up and walked out the door.


	2. Meet Moonlight

**n/\/\/\A.N: Thank you for the reviews I really enjoyed reading them./\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Good morning Fred." Harry said as he walked in the door to the twin's room. Fred was the only one awake.

"Good morning Harry."

"How are you feeling, Fred?"

"Better."

"That's good." Harry said awkwardly. He turned to leave.

"Um Harry?" Harry turned back.

"Yes, Fred?"

"Um when… when we get to Hogwarts would you… would you go with me to a Hogsmead weekend?" Fred stuttered and almost smacked himself.

"Sure Fred. Of Course I will." Harry gave a soft smile and left the room. Fred sighed then jumped when he heard Georges voice.

"I told you that you would have someone." George smirked. "I didn't think however that it would be Harry Potter Savior-of-the-Wizarding world." Fred shrugged.

"How do I know he will stay if this does happen to developed? He is The-Boy-Who-lived. He would never want just me, Fredrick Gideon Weasley."

"I think you would be surprised, Fred. From what I hear he's not the kind to do things like that." Fred just shrugged and turned away from him. "Fred please just… trust yourself. Harry is different, you know this."

"How George? How do I know he would always stay with me no matter what and not somehow find his way to someone else's bed?"

"You could ask." Came an annoyed sounding voice. Both twins turned to find an annoyed looking Harry standing in the doorway with a tray heaped with food.

"I um… that is we…" Fred stammered. Harry sighed and set the tray down before walking over and sitting on the edge of Fred's bed.

"Fred, I can't not be faithful to whoever I chose to be with." Harry said softly. The twins gave him a puzzled look. Harry gave a sigh before waving his hand. The air shimmered around him before the Glamour fell off and revealed his true form. There, sitting right beside him, was the most beautiful creature Fred had ever seen. Flawless, pale as moonlight skin, with pouty red lips, silver/green eyes, long silky black as night hair and rather petite, maybe 5'4 at the most and then Fred saw the most tantalizing sight. There fluttering behind him was a pair of hazel/green/black/silver butterfly type wings.

"What are you?" Fred whispered in awe as he reached out to brush his fingers along the edges of the beautiful wings. Harry gave a small shudder and the wings fluttered slightly.

I'm a Moonlight Earth Fay." Harry laughed at the looks on the boys faces. "I have powers over the moon and earth. I'm the rarest of the Fey."

"So what can't you not be faithful?" George asked.

"There are roughly three people that can complete a Fey. Basically a Mate only the other person and I have a choice. I however have five." Harry explained.

"So you can only be with only one of these five people?" Fred asked softly.

"I can only date or sleep with the one that chooses me. There may be a slight problem with that." Harry blushed brightly.

"What would that be? I mean obviously Fred is one of your… um Mates?" George tried to reason.

"That's the thing once I start going with one the others realize that they are Matches as well and some will tried to get between us."

"So who would I have to beware of?" Fred asked with determination. Harry mumbled something too quiet to understand. Fred reached out and gently tilted Harry's head up.

"Come on Harry I won't be mad."

"Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory, and Lucias Malfoy."

"Well that's not so bad. Cedric and I are friends he may know he could be with you but I don't think he will try anything. Severus hates your guts so I doubt I have to worry about him it's the Malfoy's I'm worried about." Fred said while gently tracing the edges of Harry's wings.

"There's something else." Harry said quietly while his wings fluttered softly from the light touches. "I can't hide my appearance any more now that I have told you what I am."

"So I going to have crazy fan girls trying to take my boyfriend away from me and have to beat them off with a stick? I suppose it's a good thing I'm a beater then isn't it?" Fred said and watched Harry's face light up when he said the word "boyfriend"

"Just a small price to pay for dating the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry said ruefully.

"I'm not dating the Boy-Who-Lived. I'm dating Harry, my own little Moonlight Fay." Fred said before leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to Harry's lips.

"Your Moonlight Fay huh?" Harry asked teasingly.

"Yup. My Moonlight. In fact I'm going to start calling you that. You're my Moonlight." Fred said with conviction.

"Your Moonlight." Harry said softly before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Fred's lips.

"Only ever mine." Fred said as held his Moonlight close to him, vowing silently to himself that no one would ever harm his little Moonlight.


	3. The story

The summer was rather eventful after Fred and Harry got together. When they had gone down to lunch Harry was nervous and kept fluttering his wings in agitation. Fred lightly ran his hand over the edges of those beautiful wings to try and calm him. When Fred, Harry and George walked into the kitchen the whole Weasley clan was gathered there. As soon as they walked in the room when so silent you could hear the gnomes cackling outside. Ron was the first to speak up.

"It's about time Fred." Ron said with a smirk. Harry let out a small giggle.

"Did we just get pranked or does Harry really have wings?" Bill asked eyeing the fluttering wings with caution. Ron almost fell over laughing.  
"No Bill you haven't been pranked those really are attached to him and he was born with them." Ron said between giggles. Harry sent a small glare at Ron who sobered up quickly as he looked at his little sister's red face.

"How could you Fred?! That's my boyfriend your trying to steal!" Ginny screeched.

"Ginny there is no way Harry would go out with you. Your not a Match." Ron said with a small glare at his sister.

"Sit down you three and Ron you better explain this to us." Molly Weasley said sternly. Fred sat down with Harry right beside him and George on the other side of Harry.

"Harry's parents weren't James and Lilly Potter but rather two Fay from two different Royal families. One Earth and one Moon. They had a child that was the next heir to the Fay throne. Well that baby was stolen by the ex heir, who sold gave the baby to a couple who had just given birth to a still born baby." Ron explained as everyone kept eating as he told the story.

"So Harry isn't really a Potter but some hybrid Fay?" Charlie asked while eyeing the wings that kept fluttering behind Harry.

"Yup pretty much." Ron nodded as he took more food.

"How did you come across this information?" Molly asked as she put more food on Harry's plate with a stern glare when he tried to sneak some to the twins.

"Many Fay come into their powers at thirteen so when I did I was sent two letters. One from Lily and James and one from my real parents, Starlet and Storm. They both explained what was going on and how to hide until I was old enough to find my Match's." Harry explained softly. Everyone nodded as they sat silently eating, taking in all the information.

"So now your dating one of the twins?" Bill asked when they were all done.

"Yup, I'm with Fred." Harry said with a small smile toward Fred. Fred wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder and held him close. Bill and Charlie shared a look before turning back to Harry.

"While dating one of the Twin Terror's requires a lot of determination…" Charlie said before he was interrupted.

"Luck…" Bill said.

"And plenty of patients" Percy put in.

"We are all happy as long as you both don't hurt the other." Arthur said while Molly nodded with a stern look at both boys before she started to smile.

"So good luck Harry." Ron said with a grin and a cackle.

/ AN: anyone get the reference in the last line?/


	4. Attack of the ginger harlot

**/\/\/\ A.N: SO I HAVE STAYED UP LATE TO GET THIS OUT TO YOU ALL. I KNOW ITS BEEN A LIL WHILE BUT I HAD SOME FAMILY PROBLEMS THAT NEEDED TO BE TAKEN CARE OF MORE THEN I NEEDED TO GET THIS OUT. I WILL BE STARTING ON ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON AND I THINK IT WILL BE HOWELING AT MOTHER MOON./\/\/\**

Fred and Harry were outside in the apple orchard laying by the pond. They were laying with Fred against a tree and Harry's head in his lap with his fingers gently carding through the long silky hair.

"I can't get over how silky your hair is." Fred said softly so as not to brake the mood.

"I had a hard time to get it to lay down until I started to grow it out. Its a pain to wash but I don't have my old rats nest."

"I think you would look beautiful no matter what." Fred said with a smirk as he watched Harry's face turn bright red and spread down his neck.

"I wonder how far down that blush goes, Fred." George said as he wondered in and sat down beside them.

"to far down for you to ever find out dear brother." Fred said while lifting Harry up and snuggling him to his chest.

"Easy Fred I'm not going after your boy toy. He's cute but Lee is cuter."

"Boy toy!" Harry yelped out.

"Lee will never be cuter then my own little Moonlight." Fred burst out at the same time.

"He looks more like an apple right now with that blush." George laughed then ducked as Harry swiped at his head with his hand then yelped as Harry launched himself at George and started to tickle and poke at him. Fred was laughing to hard to help until he saw a spell headed toward his Moonlight and dived on top of him and crushed both of them to avoid the spell. He slowly lifted himself up to look around and found an extremely angry looking Ginny.

"What were you thinking Ginny you could have hurt Harry or George with that spell!" Fred growled and lifted Harry to see if he was alright. When he was satisfied he looked at his brother who just nodded and stood up to glare at Ginny.

"Ginny you better have a very good reason to have thrown that spell at us. You could have killed any of us." George snarled as he stalked toward her.

"You stole my boyfriend Fred. He was mine and you tricked him into thinking that he wanted you. I knew you were desperate since your so unlovable but you didn't need to take my man." Ginny said in a calm voice while her eyes were boring into Harry with a crazy glint in them. Fred gulped almost silently as she talked. She had said exactly what he had been thinking this whole time. Harry looked up at him and held him tighter.

"Your not unlovable. Just cause no one will touch her any more cause she has slept her way through most of Gryffendore and Huffelpuff doesn't mean there is anything wrong with you. Your just not a complete and utter whore." Harry hissed while glaring daggers at the red headed girl. Ginny gave an inhuman screech and tackled Harry. They rolled around throwing punches and kicks before they came to rest with Ginny on top oh Harry with her hands around his neck. Harry was slowly turning blue before Fred finally got over his shok and threw himself at his sister, knocking her away from Harry. He hit her once in the head to knock her out before rushing over to look at his slightly bleeding boyfriend. He gently picked him up bridal style as George levitated Ginny toward the house. Fred walked carefully so as not to aggravate Harry's wounds to bad. When they reached the house Molly came rushing out to see what was going on.

"What happened to them?" She asked in a rush as she started casting Healing spells at Harry and Ginny in rapid succession. Soon both of them were looking good as new and Harry was breathing better.

"Mum Ginny attacked Harry and nearly killed him. She threw a cutting curse at him and then started to beat on him and nearly choked him to death." Fred said as he held Harry tightly.

"Why would she do something like that to Harry? He's such a sweet boy." Molly cooed softly to Harry who blushed and hid his face in Fred's chest.

"Mum I think you need to get her checked out at St Mungo's. I thin she might need some mental help." Georeg said quietly.

"Are you saying your sister is crazy George?" Molly asked, looking slightly scared of the answer.

"I think something might have happened to her that we don't know about that has changed the way she thinks." Fred said diplomatically. Molly nodded before picking Ginny up and walking briskly toward the fireplace where she took some floo powder and threw it in before calling out St Mungo's. She was soon out of sight while Fred sat down on the couch and held the lightly dozing bundle in his arms as close as he could.

"Well some holiday huh Fred?" George said with a half grin. Fed just laughed quietly.

"Ya, some holiday."


End file.
